Rugby sevens at the 2016 Summer Olympics – Men's tournament
The men's rugby sevens tournament at the 2016 Summer Olympics was held in Brazil. It was hosted at the Deodoro Stadium, a temporary outdoor stadium constructed as part of the Deodoro Modern Pentathlon Park in Rio de Janeiro. The tournament was held from 9 August to 11 August 2016, starting with group matches before finishing with the medal ceremony on 11 August. The 2016 Games marked the first time that rugby sevens has been played at the Olympics, and the first time since 1924 that any form of rugby had been played at the Olympics. The gold medal was won by Great Britain, the silver medal for Fiji represented the first Olympic medal earned by Fiji at any Olympics. South Africa defeated Japan to win the Bronze medal. Pool Stage 'Pool A' |report= |try1=Penalty try 11' c Barrett 12' c |con1=Hughes (2/2) |try2=Müller 4' c Luna 8' m Moroni 14' m |con2=Revol (1/3) |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Craig Joubert (South Africa) }} |report= |try1=Veremalua (2) 6' c, 12' c Kolinisau 8' c Tuisova (2) 9' m, 13' c Viriviri 10' c |con1=Kolinisau (2/2) Ravouvou (3/4) |try2=Claro 4' m Albuquerque 14' c |con2=Duque (0/1) A. Silva (1/1) |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Federico Anselmi (Argentina) }} ---- |report= |try1=Niua 3' c Ebner 7' c Isles 13' m Unufe 14' c |con1=Hughes (3/4) |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Matthew O'Brien (Australia) }} |report= |try1=Tuisova 2' c Taliga (2) 11' c, 12' c |con1=Ravouvou (1/1) Kolinisau (2/2) |try2=Sábato 5' c Álvarez 8' c |con2=Revol (2/2) |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Rasta Rasivhenge (South Africa) }} ---- |report= |try1=Müller 4' m Revol 6' c Álvarez 7' c Schulz 11' c Bruzzone 13' m |con1=Revol (3/5) |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Mike Adamson (Great Britain) }} |report= |try1=Kolinisau 6' c Ravouvou 7' m Mata 9' c Kunatani 12' m |con1=Kolinisau (2/3) Ravouvou (0/1) |try2=Barrett 4' c Baker 8' c Ebner 13' m |con2=Hughes (2/3) |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Richard Kelly (New Zealand) }} 'Pool B' |report= |try1=Parahi 8' c Jenkins 9' c |con1=Stannard (2/2) |try2=Bouhraoua (3) 4' c, 6' c, 14' c Dall'igna 13' c |con2=Bouhraoua (3/3) Inigo (1/1) |pen2=Bouhraoua (1/1) 7' |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Mike Adamson (Great Britain) }} |report= |try1=Afrika (2) 1' c, 7' c Senatla 8' m Snyman 12' m |con1=Afrika (2/4) |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Nick Briant (New Zealand) }} ---- |report= |try1=Clark 1' c Parahi 7' c Porch 8' m Foley 14' c |con1=Stannard (3/4) |try2=Poggi (2) 2' m, 4' c |con2=Hernández (1/2) |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Rasta Rasivhenge (South Africa) }} |report= |try1=Geduld 1' c Smith 4' c Brown 6' m Sage 12' c |con1=Afrika (3/4) |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Richard Kelly (New Zealand) }} ---- |report= |try1=Vakatawa (2) 4' c, 8' m Cler 10' c Aicardi 12' c |con1=Bouhraoua (3/4) |try2=Sempere 14' m |con2=Genua (0/1) |stadium= Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Anthony Moyes (Australia) }} |report= |try1=Senatla 11' m |con1=Kolbe (0/1) |try2=Parahi 3' c Cusack 6' m |con2=Stannard (1/2) |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Alexandre Ruiz (France) }} 'Pool C' |report= |try1=Norton 2' c Burgess 4' c Bibby (2) 6' c, 12' c Bennett 7' c Harrison 14' c |con1=Harrison (6/6) |try2= |con2= |stadium=Deodoro Stadium, Rio de Janeiro |attendance= |referee=Alexandre Ruiz (France) }}